


The Sweetest

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Derek Has a Crush on Stiles, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Scott and Isaac mentioned, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Derek Hale, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 02/09/18: “shoulder, hang, bake”





	The Sweetest

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 02/09/18: “shoulder, hang, bake”

Thirty-three individual maroon posters with white lettering spelled out “Beacon Hills High Basketball Bake Sale” across the gymnasium wall.

Scott chose to hang with (more likely, _on_ ) Isaac so Stiles was alone, which, _fine_ , because Stiles had a goal and it wasn’t tasting one of everything, Scott!

Forced to shoulder his way to the table where Derek Hale hawked brownies and lemon bars to adoring fans, Stiles got to hear the court star’s enthusiastic sales pitch halt mid-stream when he noticed Stiles, and his ears blushed a shade to match his uniform.

There could be no sweeter treat than that!


End file.
